The Breakfast Club Twilight Style
by calleja.stephanie
Summary: What do you get when you put 6 strangers in a room together? An afternoon of fun : characters are ALL human
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's character **

**THE BREAKFAST CLUB- Twilight Style **

Alice: The basket case (a very happy basket case)

Jasper: The jock/athlete (Huge muscles!)

Emmett: The class clown (always cracking jokes.. at the wrong time)

Rosalie: The princess (posh, stuck up)

Edward: The rebel (distant, carefree)

Bella: The nobody (No one knows who she is)

DETENTION! Six strangers in room six, for six hours, on the sixth day of the week **(AN: I like the number six!) **By the end of the day, they will know each other better than they know themselves.

PROLOGUE:

Bella's POV.

None of us knew whether to hug her or leave her alone. All we knew was that this snobby "princess" was deep than she looked from the outside. As barrels of tears poured out of her eyes, we all sat there silently, looking at the ground. She had told us her story and now it was time for me to tell mine.

"Well, I'm here because before yesterday, nobody knew who I was…", I started..

**AN: R&R so I know whether or not I should continue :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or The Breakfast Club. **

**CHAPTER ONE- SATURDAY DENTENTION. **

EMMETT'S POV

It's crap that I got a Saturday detention for what I did… I mean, it was the wrong thing to do (apparently) but I only did it to try and bring some laughter into the classroom! If Vernon could just lighten up, I would be out partying, instead of being stuck in school for six whole hours! 10am till 4pm. Right in the middle of the day! One day when I'm older, I'll be the principal of this school, and I'll change every single on of Vernon's rules because his rules are as good as getting stung by a bee. Neither of my parents are impressed with my "immature behavior". But life's short so who cares?

JASPER'S POV

I should be at softball training, and I have a basketball game at 4:30. That only leaves me with 30 minutes to get psyched for the game. My father is disappointed, naturally. Mum is just pretending like a detention won't look bad on my résumé. It was just a practical joke gone too far.

EDWARD'S POV

Such a lovely morning! The suns shining, the birds are singing, and I'm gonna be writing an essay, or scrapping gum off the bottoms of tables for the next six hours with total strangers. I don't like it when people invade my territory. I wonder how many will be there today?

ROSALIE'S POV

Daddy promised me he couldn't get me out of it. But still, I think it's stupid to punish us on a Saturday. Saturdays are when all the best sales are on!

ALICE'S POV

Mother dropped me off today. But as soon as I opened my mouth to say goodbye, the car sped off, leaving me standing there like a moron. Well, hopefully Edward's gonna be there today… when is he not? Last time I was here, he was so… perky! Well, I guess I can be as well… I'm crazy anyway.. right?

BELLA'S POV

I'm hoping that today I'll just sit in the corner and not attract too much attention to myself. Nobody knows who I am anyway. And if I'm lucky, it will run over time so I can avoid going home.

**AN: R&R please! And if you think this story sucks… ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or The Breakfast Club. **

**CHAPTER TWO- BELLA**

**Bella's POV**

Naturally I was the first one there. I told my mother that it started at 9:30am just so I could get out of the house before dad woke up. He seems to always be in a bad mood these days. So anyway, I went to the library where we were supposed to meet. I chose a seat in the back row, right in the corner. Now, don't get me wrong. I don't necessarily _choose _to be a loner. I just am. That's the way it's always been. I can remember all the way back in prep. I sat right in the front next to someone I thought would be nice, Jessica. It did not end well. She ignored me the whole time and I ended up moving to the back. I don't know what repels people from me. I mean, I'm not like... some nice sweet girl that _everyone _is friends with but I'm not a total bitch or anything. I hold doors open for people and if someone drops something I pick it up for them. I think I must just have this really bad aura. Something that scares people off. And my parents aren't much better. I have not had an actual conversation with my parents since last month when my mum asked me when Parent/Teacher interviews are. I said "term 3". Great conversation.

My father is... different. I love him, don't get me wrong. But when stocks are down, so is his attitude. He owns stocks in oil... and we are quite wealthy. But no one at school knows because no one at school takes the time to get to know me. According to a little bird I have detention with these people this weekend:

Emmett: Sure he can be funny sometimes but I swear, sometimes he tries way too hard. He uses humour to make people like him but I don't think that's the way to go.

Jasper: Total jock. I don't think he has ever lost a game or competition since he learned how to walk. One of these days, he'll lose something and he is gonna crack!

Alice: She's really nice to everyone but she's a little strange. I swear, last year she came to school wearing a daisy chain headband. I mean, I can't really talk, coz I'm weird to but geez!

Rosalie: She's, in one word, a princess. Has more money than God, and more friends than she can possibly keep count of. The world is so unfair. I wish I had just half as many friends as she has!

And last but not least... Edward: He is the strangest guy. He is a rebel... very distant. He has "friends". In other words, people who follow him around because they think it's cool to get high. I think that's just plain dumb. But it always leaves him feeling "mellow" so I've heard. He isn't particularly mean to me, but he's too busy with cheerleaders, because, yes. Unfortunately he's ... hot!

So, today should be an interesting day... I think I'll talk to Alice... maybe. Maybe I'll just stay by myself.

**AN: Please R&R. I know this chapters boring, but stick with me. Next chapter might be from Edward's POV. And in case you were wondering, I think it might be the usual pairings... but who knows? I might mix it up xD R&R**


End file.
